The present invention relates to an improved sign or display holder and more particularly to a display holder having one or more improved track members thereon for securely gripping, holding and displaying advertising materials.
There are a number of known types of poster, sign, advertising and display holders which are used on a number of different vehicles and structures and in a number of different situations. For example, display holders are typically seen on numerous buildings, such as service stations, train stations, airports and subways, on various styles and types of sign posts and portable stands, and on numerous vehicles, such as trains, busses and taxi cabs. Signs and display holders also are utilized along our roads and highways to supply notices and other information to the public.
Many known signs and display holders, however, often are difficult and time consuming to assemble in the first instance. Also, it is frequently difficult with many holders to change the sign or advertising message without significant effort or disassembly of fastener type parts. Further, many display holders are not adapted to use posters, signs or panels of different sizes and shapes (particularly at the same time). Often the advertising and information materials have to be a certain size or shape in order to fit in the particular sign holder and a small discrepancy of one dimension could make the advertising material useless for the display holder or require substantial alteration of either the holder or the sign.
Moreover, in known display holders where the panel or advertising materials are inserted in a bowed condition, the panels frequently are subject to having wind forces get behind them and slide or dislodge them causing numerous problems to both the advertiser and the public. Also, if a plurality of bowed panels are utilized in one holder, often the panels are bowed to different degrees creating an unpleasing appearance and a difficult message to read.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sign and display holder which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of known sign and display holders. The present invention can be used for all types and sizes of posters, signs, advertising materials and panels. Also, it can be used either indoors or outdoors, along roads, and on vehicles, buildings, walls, posts, portable display stands and the like of all types. Portable display devices on which the present invention can be utilized are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,696, issued on Mar. 7, 1972, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,482, issued on May 16, 1972. In these two patents, the display holders are connected by a pair of coil springs to a base structure and the springs permit the display holders to deflect in either direction, such as when a strong wind force is applied thereto, without danger of tipping over.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide a relatively uncomplex and simple display holder relative to assembly and utilization, a display holder which can be quickly assembled, an aesthetic, durable and attractive advertising medium, and an inexpensive holder with relatively few parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose display holder adapted to handle a plurality of differently sized and shaped advertising materials and panels, the multisized panels being able to be used separately or many at the same time. A further object is to provide a display holder adapted to securely hold and display a number of differently sized advertising or message panels that can be held alternately only on one edge or on two or more edges.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention generally comprises an improved sign or display holder having one or more elongated track members thereon for securely holding, gripping and displaying a plurality of differently sized and shaped advertising materials. The track members have at least one flange member on them which mates with a corresponding elongated ribbed member in the backing surface of the display holder. The track members are attached to the display holder and can be positioned according to the advertiser's needs and desires. The advertising materials or panels are quickly and easily positioned on the display holder with at least one edge inserted between a track flange member and a corresponding rib. In this manner, the panels are held by tension on the holder and the message thereon attractively and suitably displayed. The arrangement of the two pressure points, that is the flange on the track member and the rib on the backing surface, cause the panels to be tensioned and curved inwardly toward the backing surface. The track members are relatively flat and larger advertising materials and panels can be positioned on non-adjacent track members.
Preferably, the display holder has a plurality of track members positioned inwardly of its edges to hold the panels and a second plurality of track or display-holding members along the outer edges thereof forming a frame-like configuration. Such frame-like members can be, for example, similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,901.